bianca samurai story 23
by mewt66
Summary: bianca till her child a story about a Samurai girl making a doll but this is also adventure of a lifetime


Mom can you till usa story pleas, "oh right what should it be about rose.

"a doll and a girl pleas, "oh right rose and raven listen, .bianca begin to till rose and raven a story .

Long ago in the years of samurai'. there was house where a family  
Live There were poor but they have food, 'but their didn't have money to buy toys for there child, .mother may I have money to buy a doll that all I want a doll' 'no my child you me not have we can only buy food but  
You can make one. 'I can really make my own doll but how do I do it.  
'It is sample you have to go to see the lady of the mountain.  
'Then I shall go to see her goodbye mother,, ' wait take this sword  
it will protect you from the monster & be careful bianca, 'so bianca  
Travel to fine the lady of the mountain. 'Where do I go hmm?  
'You may not pass girl. 'Who there who speck to me.  
.look above my child, 'she looks up & saw a little snake.  
'Pleas sir don't kill me am just passing through,  
'Calm yourself my child I will not harm you to  
Meet the lady of the mountain you much pass 3 tests now go through,  
'Wait how I know to trust you kaa. 'Just look into my eyes and see.  
'As bianca stare she was being mesmerize, 'kaa coil her up you see kaa was the first test & he has to test her if she can pass it, 'bianca couldn't move but she sing .

'Lalalalalal DREAM AS YOU DREAM AS LONG AS YOU BELIEVE IT TRUE  
DREAM ARE THE THING THAT MAKE US SMILE  
BUT WHEN YOU'RE SAD AND ALL ALONE  
BUT A DREAM CAN COME TRUE IT FULL OF SURPRISE  
YOU SMILE IS ALWAYS TRUE NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE YOU ALWAYS  
KNOW IT TRUEE

. Kaa was fast asleep luckily his coils were loose Bianca clime out of the coils & ran,  
'Why that was close. 'Bianca walks deeper into the woods until she was at a river.  
.hmm I can I cross. 'You can't cross unless you guess my riddle,  
'Suddenly a silmewomen append in thin air.  
'Ahh monster pleas don't hurt me, 'she was shaking with fear,  
'Don't be frighten I wont hurt you am here to give you your second test now guess my riddle Now what walk on for legs in the morning & what walk on to leg in the day?  
& what walk on 3 legs at night,  
'Hmm could it be men. 'Yes you pass now cross to the other side.  
'Umm how do I cross, 'the silmewomen magically made a bright?  
.now cross my dear and good luck. 'Bianca crosses the bright  
to the other side, 'hmm this hared then it look but I must keep going.  
'Bianca went deeper in to the woods until it was dark,  
'Wow am tired, 'hello my child am zaa & welcome to your finely test  
.oh my you're your bigger then kaa OK what my test?  
. you must fight me child if you win you may pass but if not you must die  
Hehehehe. 'Very will I shall? 'Bianca took out her sword & begins to battle zaa.  
He move to the left and the right, Bianca couldn't touch him he was to fast then she clime on a branch then she jumps off the branch & slash zaa neck in half.

'Wow I did it must keep going. 'As bianca begin to clime the mountain  
She was very weak but she had to keep going  
'It took 2 hours but she made it, 'hmm so this is the top.  
'Suddenly Bianca notice a small house she walk towed the door but it was open  
as she enter it, 'she smell food she follow the scent until she was in a room..

Oh hello my child how can I help you. 'I came here to buy doll parts to make a doll.  
'I see hmm look at you your hungry are you. 'She asks nicely.  
'Yes I am I feel ohhh, 'then bianca fainted. 'Oh dear my poor child,  
'The lady of the mountain put her to bed.  
'By the next morning Bianca awaking to fine the lady by the bed,  
'How do you feel my child? 'Fine I thank you so must,  
'Bianca I can see you travel far to see me you have pass all tests with out fail am impress.  
'Will it wasn't easy at all, 'Bianca got out of bed & and drink green tea 'I can tell your pure by the way I look into your eyes  
There full of love wisdom and braveries, 'may I pleas have the doll parts ill give you what I have, 'there no need here this is the body the head the arms the hair and of course the foot but you also need this rubber string. 'Thank you but why one foot & why do I need this string. 'That all you need to make the doll now go my child and make your doll. 'As bianca lift the lady of the mountain  
She couldn't wait to make her doll. 'It took her 2 hours to get home but by then her mother was asleep... 'As Bianca enters her room she begins to make her doll.  
Her attar the head to the body then she put beads in the doll so it could ratter then she put a squeezer in it so it can make cute sounds. She attar the arms on the doll then she put the foot on it, 'the doll body was done then she attar the rubber string on top of the doll head next she sewed to button eyes on the face & the nose & smile, 'the doll was almost done she made a samurai outfit for the doll  
But before she could finish it she had to sew a button heart on the doll chest  
Then she sewed doll hair on her doll & last she put the outfit on the doll,  
. It done awwww she so cute ill name her raven the samurai doll,  
'Suddenly a bolt lighting hit the doll then in a flash it was alive,  
'Hello there bianca I honor you for creation me I shall be grateful to be your doll.  
'Ohhh wow you speck oh my raven am also honor that you will be my doll.  
'Bianca & raven bow to each other, 'by the next sunrise Bianca and raven were  
Preclusion maser art calligraphy. 'Bianca is this right is it a swan?  
'Will done raven you're very good at calligraphy & this is a picture of my father.  
'That beautiful bianca. 'Bianca wake up it time for huu who this.  
'This is raven the doll I made her last night,  
'So you did pass the test am proud of you shall raven join us for tea,  
'Yes I would mother of bianca. 'Aww Bianca she cute ill see you at the table,  
'Bianca-son pleas carry me I can't walk. 'Of course raven-son.  
So for that day on Bianca and raven were friends and when ever Bianca was bully she  
Would use raven as her samurai weapon to beat them up  
THE END '


End file.
